


Counting Down To You

by gemjam



Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam
Summary: Kurt and Blaine prepare for Christmas, and the arrival of their first child.~25 interconnected ficlets for the Holiday season.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 49
Kudos: 50





	1. candy cane kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the timing of their first child does not fit in with Christmas, but I really wanted to explore this cute idea so suspension of disbelief ;)
> 
> I'm planning on posting a ficlet a day up through Christmas Day.
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://promptingyou.tumblr.com/post/189386485091/25-fluffy-holiday-prompts)

1\. candy cane kisses

On a whim, Blaine grabs a box of candy canes, placing them onto the belt with the rest of their groceries. Kurt raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him and it’s all Blaine can do not to jump him right there in the checkout line.

“You know those are just sugar,” Kurt says.

“It’s Christmas,” Blaine responds. “Maybe our baby girl’s first Christmas. I want all the traditions and cliches.”

“Okay, but newborns can’t eat candy canes,” Kurt says. “And even if she does come before the 25th, she’s not going to remember anything about it.”

“But she’ll see the pictures,” Blaine says. “There’s going to be a lot of pictures. Don’t you want some red and white candy canes in the shot? It’s all about aesthetic, right?”

“Nothing about having a newborn is going to be about aesthetic,” Kurt says. “We’re going to be exhausted.”

“Then we need all the help we can get,” Blaine responds cheerily, tapping the box of candy canes.

Kurt cracks a smile despite himself, sliding an arm around Blaine’s waist. Ever since that positive pregnancy test, everything has felt so much bigger than them, but they’ve doubtlessly been closer than ever. Now, so near to the due date, it feels like being newlyweds all over again.

When they get home, Blaine puts the groceries away while Kurt goes to deal with some emails. He leaves the candy canes on the counter and turns the coffee machine on, opening the cupboard to grab some cups. He has to dig a little, they’re at the back, but he pulls out the Mr and Mr ones, Blaine’s with a bowtie, Kurt’s with a crown, both of them featuring their wedding date. They were a first anniversary present from Santana and Brittany. They feel very fitting today.

As he waits for the coffee machine, his eyes drift back over to the candy canes. He and Kurt are big on being healthy, by mutual agreement. Theatre runs are exhausting and hell on the immune system, and travelling can take it out of you like nothing else. They’ve been even more keen on the run up to Hepburn’s arrival though. They want to be their absolute best for her. And they want to get a head start before she wreaks havoc though every part of their lives. In the best way possible. But those candy canes do look really good right now. One can’t hurt.

He opens the packet, unwrapping a candy cane and sticking it in his mouth, sucking gently. It really is just sugar. Sugar and a little bit of artificial tasting peppermint. He goes back to the cupboard, getting out the syrups and mixing together two peppermint mochas. They don’t have squirty cream, but he unwraps another candy cane and places it in Kurt’s cup before taking them through to the office, his own candy cane still dangling from his lips. He places Kurt’s cup down beside him on the desk, on the coaster of course, and sits in the other desk chair, wheeling a little closer to him.

“What’s this?” Kurt asks. He looks up at Blaine, very specifically at his lips, and Blaine realises this could be fun. “What’s that?”

Blaine smirks at him, deliberately sucking on it before pulling it from his pursed lips. “It’s a candy cane, Kurt.”

“I thought they were for aesthetic,” Kurt says.

Blaine shrugs. “You don’t find me very aesthetically pleasing right now?”

“Shut up,” Kurt says, fisting his hand in Blaine’s very expensive sweater and pulling him in for a kiss.

It’s slow and sensuous, Kurt licking into every corner of Blaine’s mouth, hand going to the nape of his neck to pull him closer. Blaine goes happily, tilting his head, blindly dropping the candy cane onto the desk so he can hold onto Kurt with both hands.

When Kurt finally pulls away, Blaine is flushed and breathless and walking on a cloud.

“Yeah, they do taste pretty good,” Kurt allows.

Blaine sighs, leaning back in his seat and grabbing his mocha. “If I keep eating them, will you keep kissing me like that?”

“Absolutely not,” Kurt responds.

Blaine laughs, cradling his mug in his hands. “I’m so glad you’re my husband.”

Kurt smiles, eyes falling on his own mug, noticing which one Blaine has picked out for him. “Yeah, I guess you really are.” He looks up at Blaine, so much love in his eyes that sparkle with joy. “We’re going to have a baby,” he whispers, like it’s some big secret.

“I know,” Blaine says, unable to keep the grin off his face.

Kurt leans back in, kissing him again, sloppy and honest and true. Blaine doesn’t think he could be happier. Except maybe when Hepburn comes along.


	2. cuddles in a power outage

2\. cuddles in a power outage

“I’d rather be snowed in than have a power outage,” Blaine grumbles from his place on the couch.

“Well, it’s cold out, you might get both,” Kurt says, looking out of the window at the darkened city around them. They woke up without power this morning, and the sun is beginning to rise now, but the headlights of cars on the street below still look otherworldly in the twilight.

“It is a nightmare trying to type anything meaningful on this tiny thing,” Blaine says, the frustration in his voice making Kurt turn to see him jabbing at the touchscreen of his phone.

“So stop trying to type on it,” Kurt says, crossing the room and dropping down beside him.

“It doesn’t work like that, though, does it?” Blaine responds. “Because everyone knows you can be contacted on these stupid things 24/7 regardless of whether the power is on.”

Kurt takes the phone calmly out of Blaine’s hand, holding his thumb down on the power button. “Unless we forgot to put them on charge last night and now the battery’s dead and we can’t do anything about it with this power outage.”

Blaine smiles, leaning against him. “But we have so much to do.”

“And we have time,” Kurt assures him.

Blaine nods but he doesn’t look convinced. “I just want to keep the promise we made to ourselves. Everything is going to be about Hepburn when she gets here, which means we have a lot of squaring away to do before that happens.”

“And we have time,” Kurt repeats, wrapping an arm around Blaine, pulling him in close. “We have no new projects. We have no huge commitments. When the power comes back on today or tomorrow or in a week, we can sit down at the computer together and keep tying up those loose ends. We have the time.”

“Yeah,” Blaine says, relaxing into the hug as he takes hold of Kurt’s hand, slotting their fingers together.

“So for right now, let’s just enjoy it,” Kurt says.

Blaine sighs happily, pressing a kiss to the side of Kurt’s neck before snuggling into him. Everything is going to change soon, they both know that, professionally, personally, between the two of them. But this is the moment they’re in right now, together. Kurt’s going to savour it


	3. giving gifts

3\. giving gifts

“Do you think we should just do small gifts this year?” Blaine asks, looking up when Kurt doesn’t answer right away. “Have you already got me a big gift?”

“I haven’t gotten you anything yet,” Kurt says.

“I was just thinking, with the nursery, and the hospital bills and the fact that we won’t be working for a while…” Blaine continues. “Not that we’re struggling. It just feels kind of… frivolous this year.” He frowns at Kurt’s thoughtful face. “Am I being a jerk?”

“No,” Kurt dismisses. “I think you have a point.” He smiles. “Do you remember our first Christmas together?”

“Of course,” Blaine says. “I made you a promise ring out of gum wrappers.”

“And it was the most perfect gift ever,” Kurt says. “Money cannot compete with heart.”

“No arguments here,” Blaine agrees.

“So, I think, this year, we should make each other presents,” Kurt says. “Something with heart, because that’s all we need.”

Blaine smiles, the wheels in his brain already turning. “Yeah, okay, I like that idea.”

“Good,” Kurt says, looking proud of himself. He leans over to place a kiss on Blaine’s lips. “Now hurry up, we don’t want to be late for the sonogram.”

“Oh, do you have the juice?” Blaine asks.

“Right here,” Kurt says, holding up the paper bag.

“It helps the baby’s brain grow,” Blaine says, pulling on his coat.

“I know, sweetie,” Kurt assures him.

Blaine stills, looking at Kurt. “We need to give Rachel a really huge gift, don’t we?”

“I think it’s going to take a lot more than an amazing Christmas present to pay Rachel back for this,” Kurt says. “But I guess it could be a good start.”

“Yeah,” Blaine agrees, leaning in to kiss Kurt on the lips before taking his hand as they head out of the door.


	4. sneaky mistletoe

4\. sneaky mistletoe

“Are you still meeting up with Elliott today?” Blaine asks in a way that’s not even slightly casual.

“Yes,” Kurt says, drawing out the word as he gives Blaine a questioning look over the top of the entertainment pages.

“That’ll be nice,” Blaine says, getting to his feet and collecting up the breakfast dishes. “Text me when you’re on your way back.”

“So you can throw your lover out?” Kurt teases.

Blaine smirks at him. “Something like that.”

It’s nice to get out of the house, catch up with an old friend that he doesn’t get chance to spend much time with anymore. Elliott has been on tour with his band and Kurt lets himself be swept up in all the stories. That’s not his life anymore, and he doesn’t want it to be, but he would kind of like to take Blaine out dancing. They should make time for that before Hepburn comes along.

Kurt texts Blaine when he’s on his way home, as instructed, letting his mind wander about what he could be up to. Maybe working on Kurt’s present? Which reminds him, he needs to text his dad. Or Carol. Probably Carol. She’ll actually know where to find what he’s looking for.

He gets to their apartment, placing his key in the lock, only for the door to spring open in front of him, Blaine stood beaming at him.

“You miss me?” Kurt teases.

“Every second,” Blaine responds easily. He takes half a step back and then lifts his gaze upwards. “Hey, look at that.”

Kurt follows his gaze and sees some mistletoe hanging above them. He smiles. “I was going to kiss you anyway.”

Blaine leans in, placing a lingering kiss on Kurt’s lips, one that feels like it’s about to get heated right when it ends.

“Anyway, come in,” Blaine says.

“To my own apartment,” Kurt says dryly, shrugging off his coat as he comes in the door. “Why thank you.”

Blaine is still smiling at him, like a little kid with a secret he can’t wait to tell. Kurt eyes him warily as he hangs up his coat, stepping further into the apartment. Blaine looks up again.

“Well, would you look at that.”

Kurt looks up, spying another sprig of mistletoe. He can see across the room from where he’s stood now though, another piece of mistletoe hanging every couple of steps, all the way over to their bedroom door, and Kurt guesses beyond.

“Are you serious?” he asks.

“‘Tis the season,” Blaine shrugs, leaning in for another kiss that Kurt easily falls into.

They step and kiss, step and kiss, each one lasting a little longer, getting a little dirtier, a little more desperate. By the time Kurt’s hands are fisted in Blaine’s sweater and Blaine is sliding his tongue into Kurt’s mouth, they’re only halfway across the living room.

“Can’t we just go to the bedroom?” Kurt asks breathlessly.

Blaine steps back, Kurt swaying towards him, not wanting to lose the connection between them.

“I’m making a grand romantic gesture,” Blaine says, his voice low and heated. “You love those, remember?”

“Yeah,” Kurt says. “And this is beautiful. And I love it. But…”

“Go with it,” Blaine tells him, leaning in for yet another tormenting kiss.

Kurt’s legs feel like jelly by the time they make it to the bedroom and he’s so grateful when he can fall back on the bed. Blaine doesn’t join him right away though, making Kurt reach out for him.

“There’s just one more,” Blaine says, picking up a sprig of mistletoe from the nightstand. He holds it out to Kurt. “I have to kiss whatever’s under the mistletoe,” he says, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt feels a surge of arousal go through him, taking the mistletoe and licking his lips. So many possibilities. “We’re doing this without clothes,” he says decisively, already unbuttoning his shirt.

“Deal,” Blaine says, a twinkle in his eye. This is going to be a lot of fun.


	5. first snow fall

5\. first snow fall

“I love the first snow of the season,” Blaine says, gazing out of the window. “That’s when it really starts to feel like Christmas. It makes me want to go down to the Rockerfeller Center and look at the huge tree and go ice skating.” He smiles at the fresh, white flakes falling from the sky before turning to look at Kurt. “We should do that.”

“You want me to break my leg just before we have a baby?” Kurt asks.

“I won’t let go of you the whole time, I promise,” Blaine says.

“Then we’ll both break a leg,” Kurt says.

Blaine breathes out a laugh, going to sit beside Kurt on the couch. He links his arm through Kurt’s, snuggling into him.

“Do you remember our first Christmas in New York?” Blaine asks.

“Which one?” Kurt responds. “Because I’m not sure the one you’re thinking of counts.”

“It counts,” Blaine says.

“We weren’t a couple,” Kurt says. “And my dad was there.”

Blaine smiles, leaning his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “It counts.”

“Yeah, maybe it does,” Kurt agrees, taking hold of Blaine’s hand.

“I was so excited that I got to be your Christmas present,” Blaine says. “When your dad suggested it, I thought he was kind of crazy, but it was like straight out of a romantic movie, how could I say no? And we hooked up after your dad went to bed, so it totally counts.”

Kurt laughs, brushing a kiss against Blaine’s temple. “Yeah, that Christmas was a weird one.”

“But it all turned out perfectly,” Blaine says. “Just like it was supposed to.”

Kurt nods. “Happy ever after.”

“Happy ever after is an ending,” Blaine says. “We’re just getting started.”

Kurt lifts his head, looking down at Blaine with a smile. “I love you so much.”

“Enough to go ice skating with me?” Blaine asks.

“I’ll sit on the side with a hot chocolate and watch,” Kurt says. “If you’re athletic enough, I might even get turned on.”

Blaine grins at him. “Challenge accepted.”


	6. baking cookies

6\. baking cookies

After hours of baking and decorating, the kitchen smells amazing and the cookies look even better. Kurt can’t help but be proud. They made gingerbread men and shortbread Christmas trees and white chocolate chip stars. One of the responsibilities of being the baker means taste testing your creations of course, and he and Blaine have strict quality controls so any imperfect specimens had to be destroyed too. By their mouths.

“The kids are going to love them,” Blaine says as they finish packing them up, sliding an arm around Kurt’s waist.

“I guess it’s going to be a while before we see them again,” Kurt says.

“Not too long,” Blaine responds. “They can’t wait to meet Hepburn.”

Kurt smiles. He and Blaine have become regular guests at the Harvey Milk Elementary School, leading singing sessions and helping them fund performances. They made a pact when they finished college to always put as much into the world as they get out of it. The kids at Harvey Milk have ended up being a huge part of that for them.

They take a cab, loaded up with their adorably packaged cookies, and get the kind of reception that always makes Kurt’s heart sing. There’s so much joy in that room. Kurt wishes every part of life could be like that.

The teacher gets the children settled down on the rug before handing out the cookies, little voices echoing thanks around the room. Kurt and Blaine go to the front of the class, looking down at rapt faces munching happily away as they launch into their rehearsed Christmas duet. There’s nowhere Kurt would rather share their tradition this year than right here.


	7. cold hands

7\. cold hands

“Damn,” Kurt says, pulling his hands dejectedly out of his coat pockets as they make their way down the sidewalk.

“What’s wrong?” Blaine asks him.

“My gloves are in my other coat,” Kurt says. “And these pockets are definitely style over function.”

“Well, half of what’s mine is yours,” Blaine says, slipping off one of his gloves. “I think that was in the vows, right?”

“So we both have to have one cold hand?” Kurt asks.

“What kind of amateur are you?” Blaine asks, handing over the glove.

Kurt gives him a look but pulls the glove on. “Great, now we can become Michael Jackson impersonators.”

“Or we could hold hands,” Blaine says, holding out his bare palm. “Share the gloves, share the body heat.”

Kurt smiles at him, reaching out and taking hold of Blaine’s hand. “Share the romance.”

“Always share the romance,” Blaine responds, lifting their joined hands up to kiss the back of Kurt’s hand.

“Are we going to be one of those old couples who gross people out with their PDAs?” Kurt asks.

“God, I hope so,” Blaine responds. “Side by side in the nursing home.”

“Never let go,” Kurt says, squeezing Blaine’s hand.

“Not if my life depended on it,” Blaine promises.


	8. candlelight confessions

8\. candlelight confessions

“It gets dark so early now,” Kurt says as he comes into the living room where Blaine is strumming on his guitar. He reaches for the light switch.

“Don’t turn that on,” Blaine says.

“Okay,” Kurt says, pulling his hand away.

Blaine leans forward, taking the box of matches from the table and lighting the candle that sits there. They should really think about babyproofing this place.

“Romantic,” Kurt says, coming to sit down beside Blaine on the couch. He looks like he’s in another world, strumming chords blindly over his guitar, a pout on his lips. “Are you okay?” Kurt asks.

Blaine turns to look at him, blinking a couple of times before he puts the guitar down, shifting on the couch so he’s angled more towards Kurt. “Can I tell you something?”

“I hope you can tell me anything,” Kurt responds.

Blaine takes a deep breath that comes out like a sigh. “I’m scared.”

“Of the dark?” Kurt asks. He’s trying to lighten the mood because he’s frightened of this conversation. The look on Blaine’s face looks worryingly similar to one Kurt has seen before, and that didn’t end well.

Blaine licks his lips. “I’m scared of being dad.”

“You’re going to be a great dad,” Kurt insists without even having to think about it.

“I don’t need compliments or validation,” Blaine says. “I just need you to listen to me for a minute. Please. I just need to say these things out loud.”

Kurt nods. “Sure.” He understands that brushing fears aside only makes them stronger, whereas sharing can cut them in half.

“I just keep getting this punch of anxiety in my gut,” Blaine says. “Being a parent is such a huge responsibility, this entire person’s wellbeing is down to me. And what if I’m not good at it? What if we don’t bond right away, or we can’t relate to each other like me and my dad? What if I do something that really screws her up? She’s going to depend on me. And I want this baby girl so much, Kurt, I love her already more than I even thought was possible, but I just want her to have everything and what if I can’t do that for her? I couldn’t stand ever letting her down.”

Kurt lets the words sit for a moment. Blaine is right, all the reassurances in the world won’t help his anxiety because logic isn’t really involved. So Kurt offers up something better.

“I’m really scared of something happening to you,” he says. Blaine looks up at him. “My dad never planned on raising me on his own and I saw how hard it was for him. I don’t know if I could do that. I don’t know if I’m as strong as he was.”

Blaine nods, reaching out and taking hold of Kurt’s hand. He doesn’t try to reassure Kurt either; that’s not the point. They love their daughter and they can’t wait for her arrival, but they both have fears that will always be lurking. They’re not monsters under the bed though, skeletons in the closet. They’re out there in the open, exposed, and that makes them a lot less scary. This way, they can fight them together, and that’s more powerful than any words they could come up with.


	9. lazy days

9\. lazy days

Blaine lifts his head from the pillow, looking over Kurt’s body. “Did you know that it’s after 10am?”

“Now I do,” Kurt murmurs.

“And we’re still in bed,” Blaine says.

“That I definitely knew,” Kurt says with a smile, cracking an eye open to look at him. “So?”

“I don’t know,” Blaine says. “It feels like we should be doing something.”

Kurt turns in Blaine’s arms so that he’s facing him. “We have nothing to do.”

“Right,” Blaine says reluctantly.

He’s so used to being productive, having deadlines, always pushing things forward to make them happen. But Kurt is right. They’re done with that for now. The boxes are ticked. They’re officially in dad mode.

“We should do something in the nursery,” he says.

“What needs doing?” Kurt asks.

“There’s no bedding on the crib,” Blaine says, knowing he’s grasping at straws. “And I know we have pretty much every now, but it still needs organising, we need a system.”

“Blaine,” Kurt says in that way that always cut through all of Blaine’s anxieties. “Hepburn is going to be sleeping in the Moses basket in here when she first comes home, which is all set up, just in case, and we know where the diapers are, we know where the formula is, we can keep this baby alive.”

Blaine sighs. Kurt is being condescending, but he’s still right.

“Do you know what we really need to do to get ready for our baby girl?” Kurt asks.

“What?”

“We need to rest,” Kurt says. “We need to sleep in and have lazy days and fill this place with love and calm.”

Blaine moves closer, snuggling back into Kurt. He’s as driven and goal orientated as Blaine, this level of relaxation doesn’t come easily for him either, but stress really is the last thing they need right now.

“For Hepburn,” Blaine says with a nod.

Kurt smiles, leaning in to brush their lips together. “For Hepburn.”


	10. snowball fight

10\. snowball fight

Kurt feels like a little kid as they walk through the park hand in hand, or maybe just a teenager in love again. They’re not walking on the path, which has been shovelled, but across the grass at the side of it that is still piled deep with snow. It makes him think of snow days and skipping school and a world of illicit possibilities.

He wants to build a snowman and make snow angels and have a snowball fight. That last one is out of the question. Blaine is understandably still wary of frozen things on a trajectory towards his face. That doesn’t stop Kurt from having a romantic idea of playing in the snow and getting freezing cold together so that they can go back to their apartment and warm each other up. That last part sounds particularly appealing.

“How would you feel about building a snowman?” he asks, tugging on Blaine’s hand to get him a little closer.

“Are you about to burst into song?” Blaine asks warily.

“I think my repertoire is a little more sophisticated than that,” Kurt responds.

Blaine laughs. “If you’re serious, then yeah, I think maybe I’d like to build a snowman.”

Kurt grins, steering them towards fresh snow.

Their result is fairly impressive, if he does say so himself. They accessorise the little guy with sticks and stones that they find around, standing back to admire their work. Kurt can’t help but smile, and he’s sure it will bring a smile to some other faces too. Putting as much back into the world as you get out of it. That’s what it’s all about.

The collecting and building and shaping have actually warmed Kurt up though, which is counter to his snuggly plans for when they get home. Sure, they could make those snow angels, sit on a bench for a while and enjoy the view, but there’s a quicker way too.

As Blaine stands admiring their handywork, Kurt leans down and grabs a handful of snow, tugging the back of Blaine’s collar away from his neck and slipping the snow inside to slide down his back. Blaine yelps as Kurt moves out of the way of his flailing arms, laughing as he watches him jump around trying to shake the snow free. He spins around to Kurt.

“What the hell was that for?” he demands, bemused but not actually upset, though he does look a little breathless.

“Oh, sorry,” Kurt says, trying to keep a straight face. “Oops.”

“How could that possibly be an oops?” Blaine asks.

Kurt comes close to him again. “Let’s go back to the apartment and get you warmed up.”

“Oh, okay, it’s like that, is it?” Blaine asks, shaking his head. “You know, there are easier ways to get into my clothes.”

“I know,” Kurt says meaningfully.

Blaine takes hold of Kurt’s hand and starts back in the direction of home. “I think when we get back, I am going to take a nice, long, hot bath.”

“Oh yeah?” Kurt asks, raising an eyebrow at him. That’s an image very much welcome in his mind.

“Yeah,” Blaine says, the word drawn out like a purr.

Then his hand tightens on Kurt’s and he bends down, grabbing a handful of snow and tugging Kurt towards him so he can shove it down his neck. Kurt squeals, hunching up his shoulders, the cold, wet slide down his spine making him squirm.

“Okay, I’m sorry, that sucks,” Kurt says, trying to clear it away.

Blaine just smiles at him. “I didn’t want to have to take that bath alone.”

Kurt laughs. “There are easier ways to get me to take a bath with you.”

“I know,” Blaine responds, eyes shining, and it’s all they can do not to run home.


	11. matching pajamas

11\. matching pajamas

“I did a thing,” Kurt says, coming into the room holding a parcel.

“What did you do?” Blaine asks, sitting up a little straighter on the couch.

Kurt dumps the rest of the mail onto the table and sits down with the box. “Okay, hear me out.”

Blaine watches curiously as he starts to rip the packaging open.

“I know it’s tacky and cliché and all of those things, but it’s also really cute,” Kurt says. “And you were going on about Christmas photos and aesthetic and I just… couldn’t resist.”

“Are we about to have a holiday photoshoot?” Blaine asks.

“No,” Kurt responds. “I mean, I considered the Christmas option, but we don’t know if Hepburn will be here before or after that and I didn’t want to count my chickens so I went with a more classic, neutral set.”

“A classic, neutral set of what?” Blaine asks, trying to peer into the box.

“I got us matching pajamas,” Kurt says, finally pulling the items from the package. “You, me and Hepburn.”

Blaine’s eyes go wide, a smile curling his lips up as he looks at the deep purple fabric folded neatly. Only Kurt could call something so regal looking ‘classic’ and ‘neutral’.

“That is such a cute idea,” Blaine gushes.

“You don’t think it’s lame?” Kurt asks.

“No!” Blaine insists. “They look gorgeous.”

Kurt’s posture changes, the confidence that Blaine is used to seeing there returning. “I had them monogrammed,” he says, opening up the first packet. “So these are for you.”

He hands over a silky feeling pajama top to Blaine, the buttons on the front wrapped in the same material, and a cursive _BA_ embroidered in white thread over the breast pocket.

“These are for me,” Kurt continues, holding up an identical pair, but this time the lettering reads _KH_. “And then, these ones are for Hepburn.”

Blaine feels tears pricking at his eyes. “They’re so tiny,” he says, reaching out to touch the _H A-H_ embroidered onto the little pocket.

“And wildly impractical for a newborn,” Kurt says. “But I couldn’t resist.”

Blaine looks up at Kurt, meeting his eyes. “We are going to be the cutest little family.”

Kurt smiles at him. “Already are.”


	12. “are you blushing” “no it’s just cold”

12\. “are you blushing” “no it’s just cold”

Kurt and Blaine are careful not to smother Rachel or wrap her in cotton wool. They try anyway. She’s already giving her body up for nine months, they can’t expect her to give up her life too and just sit at home with her feet up until Hepburn is ready to make her grand arrival. That might be what they’d _prefer_ her to do, but they would never say it out loud.

So when Rachel suggests that they go for a walk, they might get immediate anxiety about icy sidewalks and cold weather and too much exertion, but they accept the invitation gladly and hug her and their baby and try not to tell her to watch her step.

Blaine and Rachel walk ahead, Kurt and Jesse behind them discussing the writing process for Jesse’s new musical, starring a post-pregnancy Rachel, of course. It makes a part of Kurt yearn for that creative process, but more than that it makes him so grateful for what Rachel has done for them. Her career has been on hold for months now, ever since she could no longer hide the bump, and he’s excited that she has a project to jump into with Jesse once this is over.

Rachel pulls a tissue from her coat pocket, her lip balm tumbling out and dropping to the floor. She goes to pick it up, but Blaine stops her with a hand on her arm.

“I got it.”

Blaine bends at the waist to retrieve the small tube, which makes his coat ride up and pulls his already snug trousers tightly over his perfect little ass and it still, after all this time, gives Kurt _that_ feeling. He can have Blaine whenever he wants, within reason, can look at and touch any part of him, but there’s something about when it sneaks up on him like this, catching him off guard, that really gets to him.

“Are you blushing?” Jesse asks, sounding amused.

Blaine and Rachel both turn to look at him. Kurt can feel himself flush further, for an entirely different reason now.

“No,” he insists, a little too sharply. “It’s just cold.”

“Sure,” Rachel says, giving him a look before turning back around, slipping her lip balm into her pocket.

Blaine meets Kurt’s eyes, a smug look on his face, giving a little wink before returning to his conversation with Rachel. Kurt is pretty sure he’s blushing so hard now that the snowbanks around them are going to start melting. But he doesn’t care. He would still proudly shout his love for Blaine from the rooftops, but possibly in a more PG-13 way than what is currently running through his head.


	13. deck the halls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated and changed today's prompt because I had nothing for the actual one.

13\. deck the halls

“I can’t wait to start collecting ornaments with Hepburn,” Kurt says, placing another nostalgic decoration on the tree. “It took all of my self-control not to buy a custom _Hepburn’s first Christmas_ bauble, but I didn’t want to have to save it until next year if she decides she’s going to be fashionably late, it wouldn’t feel as special then. You have to buy the first Christmas bauble when it’s actually their first Christmas, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” Blaine says distractedly. “We’ll get one for her when she’s here.”

“The first of many,” Kurt says excitedly.

He lifts up his mom’s old perfume bottle, breathing it in with a contented smile on his face before hanging it on the tree. Blaine loves that it tells a story, loves that it makes Kurt so happy. This is something that’s important to him, so it’s important to Blaine too, that’s how it works. That’s what being partners means. It’s something that Blaine feels distant from though, despite his best efforts. He’s never had anything to bring to the table.

“I can’t wait until Hepburn’s old enough to help us decorate,” Kurt says. “It’s going to be such a mess, but who cares? I think it will be the best tree we’ve ever had.”

“We had glass baubles in matching sets that absolutely were not for children to touch,” Blaine says.

He’s been trying so hard not to bring this up, he never talks about the bland Christmases of his childhood, he doesn’t want to dull the sparkle for Kurt. He guesses Kurt suspects, if only because Blaine _doesn’t_ talk about it, and the fact that his parents were fine with his flying to New York as a teenager with Burt and missing what Kurt must presume would have been a happy family Christmas.

“Well that doesn’t sound like the Christmas spirit,” Kurt comments.

“No,” Blaine agrees. He doesn’t want to be sombre, it’s not like there’s some great trauma to dredge up. Their Christmases just weren’t loud and colourful and eclectic. He got that from other parts of his life.

“Matching sets can be fun too though,” Kurt says, the tone of his voice questioning. “God knows I appreciate some co-ordination.”

Blaine smiles, lifting his head to look at him. “I don’t want matching sets.”

“Okay,” Kurt agrees, but the message is clear. What’s important to Blaine is important to him.

Blaine reaches into the box, picking up another ornament, knowing the story of it by heart. Maybe his own Christmases weren’t filled with stories to share, but there is one.

“I remember when Cooper was a senior in high school,” he says. “I was 10 and I think he could tell that the magic was nearly gone for me. He got up really early on Christmas morning, or maybe he stayed up late, I don’t know, but he built this blanket fort in our living room and he put all our presents in there and decorated it with these cheap string lights and he put a note on the outside of it that claimed it was built by Santa’s elves. My parents went along with it and we sat in there and opened up our presents. That is without a doubt the nicest thing he ever did for me.”

Kurt smiles at him. “That sounds really special.”

Blaine nods. “It was. I should call him.” He hooks the ornament onto the tree and looks up at Kurt. “We should go buy a decoration for this year. Maybe we’ll still need a _Hepburn’s first Christmas_ one, but until then I think we need one for us.”

“Absolutely,” Kurt agrees, leaning in to kiss his cheek.


	14. overeating

14\. overeating

Kurt places the pastry box down on the counter and opens the fridge, grabbing a cool drink of water. Blaine walks over, peeping inside.

“Are we expecting company?”

“No,” Kurt says. “But you love cronuts, I thought I’d get them as a treat.”

Blaine looks up at him. “So you sneak out while I’m still asleep and go for a run and then you buy me a big box of something you know I can’t resist. Are you trying to put me to shame here?”

Kurt shakes his head, stretching out his hamstrings. “No shame. I was restless, I couldn’t sleep, I thought I’d get out of my head for a while.” He comes over to Blaine, kissing him on the cheek. “And I just felt like doing something nice for you.”

“Well, thank you,” Blaine says, lifting out one of the cronuts and leaning against the counter. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Kurt responds. “Time just feels like it’s going really slowly.”

Blaine nods. “I want her to hurry up and get here too.”

“You know how long it takes us two to get ready,” Kurt says. “Genetics do not predispose her for getting here on time.”

Blaine laughs, taking a bite of his cronut. He closes his eyes, making an orgasmic noise. “Oh my god, I’d forgotten how good these were.”

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Kurt says. “I’m going in the shower.”

He takes his time, washing the sweat from his body, using all of his favourite products. He loves the feeling in his body after working out or performing, that satisfied fatigue, a sign of accomplishment. Maybe they have been too lazy lately.

When he gets back to the kitchen, Blaine is slumped in a chair looking miserable.

“Please take these away from me,” he says, glaring at the box in front of him.

“I thought they were good,” Kurt says, lifting the lid. There’s significantly less cronuts than there were earlier. “Oh.”

“I told you I can’t resist them,” Blaine says. “They’re too good. I’m only human, Kurt.”

Kurt smiles at him, closing the box and sliding it away. “You wanna go lay on the couch and I’ll rub your belly?”

“Yes, please,” Blaine says, accepting the hand that Kurt offers out.

“How about we call it sympathetic weight gain and earn us some brownie points with Rachel?” Kurt says.

“Don’t talk about brownies,” Blaine groans.

Kurt chuckles, leading him through to the living room.


	15. holiday movies

15\. holiday movies

“When you said you wanted to watch a holiday movie, I was thinking White Christmas or It’s a Wonderful Life,” Kurt says. “Or at least Love, Actually.”

“Muppet Christmas Carol is a classic,” Blaine says. “I can’t believe you’ve never seen it.”

“Your obsession with puppets is creepy,” Kurt says.

“I’m not obsessed with puppets,” Blaine insists. “And anyway, they’re not creepy.”

“Please never make our daughter a puppet,” Kurt says, staring at the colourful characters on screen.

“You still have Kurt puppet somewhere, don’t you?” Blaine asks, looking at him with big eyes. “I made that especially. God knows what Sue did with the first one.”

“I don’t _want_ to know what Sue did with the first one,” Kurt says firmly.

Blaine snuggles into his side. “But this movie is full of joy and magic,” he says. “You’ll forget they’re even puppets.”

“We’ll see about that,” Kurt responds.

“ _It’s in the singing of a street corner choir_ ,” Blaine sings along. “ _It’s going home and getting warm by the fire._ ” He gazes up at Kurt. “ _It’s true wherever you find love, it feels like Christmas_.”

Kurt can’t help but smile. He leans down, brushing his lips against Blaine’s. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Blaine responds in a hushed voice, looking so wonderfully content as he turns back to his movie.

Kurt supposes the puppets aren’t _that_ bad.


	16. heater stopped working

16\. heater stopped working

“I spoke to the super, he said he’ll get here before lunch,” Blaine says, putting his phone down on the counter as he comes into the kitchen where Kurt is staring down the heater, his jaw clenched. “Are you okay?”

“No,” Kurt says, slamming his palm against the metal. “Unreliable piece of crap.”

“I don’t think violence is the answer,” Blaine says, trying to keep his voice light. He steps up next to Kurt, taking hold of his hand. “We could always go snuggle under a blanket and warm ourselves up.”

“It’s freezing in here,” Kurt says, spinning to fully face him.

“Yeah, that’s the point,” Blaine says, frowning at Kurt’s outburst.

Kurt sighs, sagging as he takes hold of Blaine’s hand properly in his own. “What if this happens when we have a newborn baby here?”

Blaine nods. Now he gets it. “If it happens after we have Hepburn then we call the super and all three of us will snuggle under a blanket to keep warm.”

“What if he can’t fix it right away?” Kurt asks. “What if he needs to order a part of something? Blaine, it’s too cold in here for a baby, it can’t be good for her.”

“Then we’ll go to a friend’s house or we’ll get a hotel room or we’ll fly to Lima and let her grandparents dote on her for a few days while we enjoy a nice warm house,” Blaine responds.

“I guess,” Kurt mumbles, eyes falling down.

“I get it,” Blaine assures him. “All these things scare the crap out of me too. But we can make it work. We always make it work. Right?”

“Right,” Kurt says, giving him a little smile. “So long as one of us always remembers to be the sane one.”

“We’ll take it in turns,” Blaine promises.


	17. meet the family

17\. meet the family

It might be the last time Kurt sees his parents before Hepburn gets here. Part of him hopes it is and part of him hopes it isn’t. He can’t wait to be a dad, but he still kind of wants his own dad there for such a momentous day. But maybe it’s nice that it will just be he and Blaine in those first few hours and days. He’s not sure he could handle passing her around anyway.

Burt and Carol are going away for Christmas and New Year, the last chance they’ll have before they’re grandparents. Christmas is about kids and they don’t want to miss spending time with Hepburn over the holidays, so it’ll be one last hurrah for the time being.

By the time they get back, Hepburn will almost certainly be here, but for now they’ll have to make do with Rachel’s belly, like Kurt and Blaine do. Rachel didn’t even have to be asked, she invited herself when she found out Burt and Carol were going to be in town.

“You definitely don’t have long left now,” Carol says, looking at Rachel’s hand stroking over her bump.

“We certainly hope so,” Kurt says, bouncing slightly in his seat.

“Not as much as me,” Rachel says. “I am so done with being pregnant.”

“I remember that feeling like it was yesterday,” Carol agrees.

“Parts of me are swollen that I didn’t know could swell,” Rachel says. “And it is impossible to get comfortable.”

“That pillow we bought you doesn’t help?” Blaine asks, voice full of concern.

“It helps,” Rachel says.

“But at this point nothing _really_ helps,” Carol adds.

Rachel looks at her, sharing a smile, and something passes between them, a solidarity that goes deeper than pregnancy woes.

“I can’t wait to meet her,” Carol says.

“Me too,” Rachel agrees.

Kurt feels the moment punch him in the gut when he realises what those looks really are. They’d both envisioned this moment at some point in the past, Rachel carrying Carol’s first grandbaby, but neither of them thought it would play out like this.

“Well, I hope you’ve got these two running around after you,” Burt says.

“Every chance I get,” Rachel says brightly.

It’s not exactly true. Rachel is independent and she’s never really asked for anything, even though Kurt and Blaine would hang the moon for her if she wanted. But family means never having to ask. Whatever happens, the five of them in this room will always be family. Blood never really meant much to Kurt. It’s all about heart.


	18. caught in a storm

18\. caught in a storm

“It wasn’t supposed to rain today,” Blaine complains as they stand under the theatre marquee, watching it come down in sheets.

“I guess no one told the sky,” Kurt responds.

It was such a perfect night, going for dinner and drinks before an evening show by some friends of theirs. Probably their last date night for the foreseeable future. The magic feels like it’s dripping away with all that rainwater judging by the look on Blaine’s face though.

Kurt reaches for Blaine’s hand. “It is a romance trope.”

“What is?” Blaine asks, frowning at him.

“Kissing in the rain,” Kurt responds. “Like _The Notebook_ and _Breakfast At Tiffanys_.”

“It’s also the start of _Rocky Horror_ ,” Blaine says.

“I mean, if you want to get kinky, we can go in that direction,” Kurt says.

Blaine smiles at him, his eyes soft. “I think we know we’re both hopeless romantics.”

“Okay then,” Kurt says, giving his hand a tug, and Blaine allows himself to be pulled out into the rain. It’s freezing, soaking into their clothing, running down their faces, but Hollywood kisses are usually worth it. With Blaine, it’s always worth it.

Their lips meet, parting to one another, tongues sliding as bodies surge. It’s subtle enough that they’re not making a scene, but still heated and filled with passion and love. Kurt can imagine the camera spinning around them, the rain glinting beautifully in the city lights, so perfectly cinematic. Those kisses are fake though, and Kurt has learnt that the real thing is always so much better, even if they’re nowhere near as pretty.

They pull apart, panting and grinning and having eyes for only each other.

“This is less fun than it looks,” Blaine says with a laugh.

“Agreed,” Kurt says, stepping towards the curb to hail them a cab.


	19. sugar, spice, and everything nice

19\. sugar, spice, and everything nice

“My parents sent this for Hepburn,” Blaine says, holding up the tiny little outfit.

“That is adorable,” Kurt coos.

“It’s a pink dress,” Blaine says with a huff as he sits down beside Kurt on the couch.

“I can see that,” Kurt responds, giving Blaine a questioning look.

“I told my parents we weren’t enforcing all those bullshit gender stereotypes,” Blaine says. “And they sent her a pink dress.”

“Blaine,” Kurt says, his voice laced with patience. “We’re not going to dress her in _only_ pink dresses or _only_ let her play with princesses. That doesn’t mean she can never wear pink. It just means we’re going to give her an opportunity to try out everything, adorable pink dresses included, until she’s old enough to pick her own style. Which is going to be fabulous one way or another, look at us. But shunning pink dresses is as bad as only ever dressing her in pretty little girly things.”

Blaine sighs. He knows that Kurt’s right. They never said anything about raising Hepburn gender neutral and that’s not the intention. He just doesn’t want her to be put in a box. He doesn’t want her to feel limited by the fact that she’s a girl. He has to admit that she’ll have a lot of strong female role models though, even if she’ll be raised by two dads.

“I don’t mind her wearing pink dresses,” he admits. “I mind that this is what my parents picked out for our little girl, _because_ she’s a little girl. All sugar and spice and all things nice.”

“They’re traditional,” Kurt says. “But they love you and they love me and they love Hepburn. And we are going to put that beautiful dress on her and send them a photo. But we’re also going to send them photos of her in that little denim overalls set and the fox onesie and those floral pants and the pink dinosaur dress. They’ll get the idea. And if they don’t, we’re going to raise a daughter who’s not going to be afraid to tell everyone exactly who she is, whoever that turns out to be.”

Blaine looks at him with a smile, his eyes misting over. “I love you so much.”

“Yeah, I’m incredible,” Kurt says offhandedly. “And Hepburn is going to look really cute in that.”

“Yeah, she will,” Blaine agrees, holding it up again. It is beautiful. And maybe it’s not his parents’ place to pick Hepburn’s style for her, but it’s not really his either. All he can do is give her opportunities; she has to be the one to take them.


	20. night lights

20\. night lights

Kurt plugs the little moon night light into the wall, flicking it on so that it gives a soft glow. He jumps when Blaine’s arms wrap around him from behind.

“If you’re scared, I can protect you,” Blaine teases into his ear.

Kurt laughs. “I just wanted to see what it was like.”

“We already tried it out,” Blaine says.

“Yeah,” Kurt agrees. “I wanted to see what it was like to sleep with it on. Because we’ll be doing that soon.”

“We will,” Blaine agrees, squeezing Kurt with his whole body before letting him go, taking hold of his hand. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

“Okay,” Kurt says, allowing himself to be led.

They switch off all the other lights in the room so that only the night light is on. It’s subtle, Kurt can only really make out shapes, but once his eyes adjust he thinks it will be enough. He puts his head against the pillow and looks over at the Moses basket, thinking about night feeds and changing diapers and rocking their baby to sleep while they sing lullabies, all by the light of that little moon. A little world of their own.

It’s a romanticised idea, he knows it is. Sleep deprivation can make a person insane. Kurt is already certain he’d do anything for Hepburn though, unconditionally. He wants to hold onto this feeling when all those sleepless nights start to wear him thin. Those early hours of the morning when the world is quiet, or as quiet as New York city ever gets, there’s something magical about them and he can’t wait to share them with his daughter. He can’t wait to show her everything.


	21. "you are my home"

21\. “you are my home”

Blaine watches as Kurt collapses the stroller and then puts it back up again for the millionth time. He’s pretty sure he could do it with his eyes closed and a screaming baby in his arms by now. But Blaine guesses that’s the point. This is about to be their new normal.

“Even now, when I think about home, I think about my parents’ house,” Blaine says.

Kurt looks up at him. “What?”

“That’s just always been home,” Blaine shrugs. “But for Hepburn, this is home. This will always be home. Maybe not this apartment, but New York City. Us. We’ll be home to her. So does that mean home changes for us too?” He shakes his head. “I don’t know, ignore me, I’m being introspective.”

“They’re good questions,” Kurt says, coming to sit down beside him. “And I don’t know if anything as wide ranging as home can have just one definition. I still think of dad and Carole’s place as home too. Part of me thinks of the loft in Brunswick as home. But mostly, it’s you. You’re my home. It doesn’t really matter where we are.”

Blaine smiles at him. “You’re my home too.”

Kurt nods, settling back on the couch. “Home is that place where you want to be at the end of a long day. And I always want to be right here.”

He’s not talking about their apartment, Blaine knows. He’s talking about being by Blaine’s side. Nothing will ever feel as much like home to Blaine as that.


	22. blanket fort

22\. blanket fort

Kurt is giddy with anticipation when he hears the apartment door open. Blaine had met up with some college friends for festive cocktails which had given Kurt the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action.

“Honey, I’m home,” Blaine calls in a singsong voice. When he spots Kurt, he freezes.

“Hi,” Kurt says.

“You made a blanket fort?” Blaine asks, abandoning his coat on a nearby chair and coming over to check it out.

“Nah, the elves did it,” Kurt says.

Blaine gives Kurt a look, love and amusement and incredulity. “You made me a blanket fort,” he says, the words a simple statement now.

“Yeah,” Kurt says, taking hold of Blaine’s hand and pulling him inside. “I know it’s early, but I wanted to give you your Christmas present. You don’t have to give me mine yet, I don’t know if it’s ready, no pressure, but I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“It’s ready,” Blaine assures him quickly.

“And Rachel’s been having Braxton Hicks again today so it could be any time now and I wanted to do this first,” Kurt says. “I wanted to have this moment with you.”

Blaine smiles at him. “I’m a little tipsy but I think I’m mostly drunk on you,” he says, leaning forward to press their lips together.

Kurt reaches under one of the cushions he lined the fort with, pulling out the gift-wrapped box. He holds it out to Blaine. “Merry Christmas.”

Blaine is careful and reverent as he opens it, as though the time and care Kurt put into wrapping it is part of the gift. It kind of is, but now Kurt finds himself impatient. As Blaine finally lifts the lid, he gazes inside with awe.

“Is this…?”

“I made it out of my old Dalton tie,” Kurt says, watching as Blaine picks up the bowtie like it’s the most precious thing in the world. “It’s where we met, where we had our first kiss, where you asked me to marry you. I know it’s not there anymore, but it’s a part of our story. No fire can take that away from us.”

Blaine looks up at him, cheeks flushed, lifting a hand to brush a tear from the corner of his eye. His face breaks out into a grin. “My gift is going to look so dumb now.”

Kurt laughs. “I find that hard to believe.”

Blaine looks at the bowtie again. “Kurt, this is incredible. It’s so thoughtful and meaningful and it’s just you. It’s so you. I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Kurt says, giving him a smile. He taps his fingers on his knee. “Present?”

“Okay, yeah, I have to go get my guitar,” Blaine says, putting the bowtie back in the box. “And also I have to compose myself or this is going to suck even more.”

Kurt smiles. “Are you going to sing to me?”

“I’ll be right back,” Blaine promises, brushing a kiss against Kurt’s cheek before he ducks out of the fort.

It’s a few minutes before Blaine returns, guitar in hand. He looks more together, the redness and teary eyes gone, but Kurt can still see that look there, the one that’s so gone with love, the one that Kurt still can’t believe is directed at him.

“Alright, this harks back to Dalton too,” Blaine says, settling his guitar in his lap. “The first time we met. You know, when you wanted to rip my clothes off in a room full of other guys.”

“Oh, please, like you weren’t trying to get in my pants,” Kurt says. “ _Hey, the Warblers are like rockstars, let me hold your hand, by the way I’m the lead vocalist and I’m going to do everything I can to make you swoon now._ ” He rolls his eyes. “It was like a mating ritual.”

Blaine laughs. “Okay, fine, whatever. Do you want your present or not?”

“Yes please,” Kurt says, sitting up straighter.

He recognises the intro to the song, making his heart twang just like always, but the words are different this time.

_You think I’m handsome, without any hair gel on_   
_You think I’m charming, no matter how insecure_   
_I know you got me, so I’m not afraid to fall_   
_To fall_

Kurt stares at him, rapt. Every line is changed to be something personal, some part of their relationship, their history, their story. It’s them tied up in a package that means the absolute world to both of them. Blaine sings the words right into Kurt’s heart, his voice cracking with the emotion, the depth of it, but it’s sung with nothing but certainty. It’s like the perfect celebration of everything they are, right before they become even more.

As soon as Blaine stops singing, Kurt launches at him, Blaine barely able to get the guitar out of the way before he gets a lapful of Kurt. He clings to him, squeezing him with his whole body before finally pulling back and placing a firm kiss on his mouth.

“That was the least dumb thing ever,” he says.

Blaine smiles at him. “I’m glad you think so. I’ll sing it to you anytime you want. Whilst wearing my new bowtie.”

Kurt hugs him again, unable to sum up the enormity of his feelings, the two of them holding each other in their little blanket fort. It feels like the most intimate thing in the world.


	23. big sweaters and fuzzy socks

23\. big sweaters and fuzzy socks

“We come bearing gifts,” Kurt says, holding up the bag as Jesse lets them inside.

“Not for me, I bet,” Jesse responds with a smile.

“Don’t pout,” Kurt tells him, reaching into the bag and handing Jesse a bag of his favourite fancy coffee.

“All is forgiven,” Jesse responds. “You guys want a cup?”

“That’d be great,” Blaine says.

“Hi,” Rachel says brightly from her place on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table in front of her.

“Don’t get up,” Blaine says, going over to give her a hug.

“I really wasn’t going to,” Rachel responds, placing a kiss on Blaine’s cheek. She looks over at Kurt. “You’re spoiling me again?” she asks, a hint of disapproval in her voice.

“We’re never going to stop,” Kurt says firmly. “And we were out shopping and I saw this oversized sweater that is just so cute and totally your colour,” he goes on, pulling it out of the bag. “It’ll fit the bump, but it will look adorable with the baby weight gone too. You can style it with skinny jeans, maybe a bralette to peek out when you let it slip off your shoulder. Hmm?”

“It’s lovely, thank you,” Rachel says sincerely.

“And also we got you these fuzzy socks,” Kurt says, holding them up.

“You were saying the other day how your feet are so swollen now you can’t even get your slippers on,” Blaine says. “And these won’t be tight on your ankles either.”

“Yeah, my entire body is basically a balloon now,” Rachel agrees. She winces, putting a hand to her bump.

“Contraction?” Kurt asks, coming to sit at the other side of her.

“No,” Rachel says. “Your daughter’s just sticking her feet under my ribs. Can you tell her I need that space to breathe?”

Kurt rubs his hand over the bump. “Hepburn,” he says soothingly “You need to be nice to Auntie Rachel. For the rest of your life.”

“But if her feet are by your ribs then her head is down which means she’s in a good position for delivery,” Blaine says.

“Everything is ready to go, not least of all me,” Rachel says.

“She’s been eating pineapple all day,” Jesse says as he comes through with the drinks. “And we had curry last night. Your girl is stubborn.”

“Hepburn or Rachel?” Kurt jokes.

Rachel elbows him in the ribs. “That is a fraction of what I’m feeling right now.”

“You’re not going to do that when you’re in labour, are you?” Kurt asks, rubbing his side.

“You can punch me in the face during labour if it makes you feel better,” Blaine says. “Anything.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Rachel says.

“Raspberry tea is another one we’ve been trying,” Jesse says, handing Rachel’s cup over to her.

“Castor oil is another one,” Kurt offers.

“I would rather be pregnant another week than try that,” Rachel says with a grimace.

“Fair,” Blaine says.

“But trust me, when it happens, you two will be the first to know,” Rachel assures them. “You’re keeping me company through every excruciating minute of it.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Kurt says with a smile, placing a kiss on her cheek.


	24. goofy smiles

24\. goofy smiles

At least one of those old wives’ tales must work because they get the call at 2am. They go to Rachel and Jesse’s apartment, working through the early part of labour with her as best they can. She spends most of the time pacing until the contractions get longer and stronger and start to slow her down.

The sun is up by the time they head to the hospital, clear blue skies and breath that fogs in front of your face. Seeing Rachel in a gown in a hospital bed makes it so much more real, and so much more clinical. When it was just the four of them at the apartment it felt like something special between them. Now it’s reduced to a medical procedure and there’s something scary about that. Kurt has never liked hospitals. Not since his mom died in one.

He pushes thoughts like that out of his head and he and Blaine try to comfort and support Rachel through the contractions that barely seem to give her time to breathe now. Sometimes she just wants Jesse though and Kurt and Blaine are more than willing to take a step back. It’s not just Rachel who’s given them these last nine months, it’s both of them.

“Can I push yet?” Rachel asks as the midwife, Hanna, comes back into the room to check on her again.

“If you feel like you need to push, sweetie, you push,” Hanna says as she examines Rachel. “We’re all dilated and ready to go here.”

Rachel nods, taking shaky breaths.

“Breathe deep,” Hanna says. “Breathe while you can and save that energy for when you feel a big one. Then give it all you’ve got.”

Rachel nods again, determination on her face as she turns to Kurt and Blaine. “Let’s get you a baby.”

The active labour part is excruciating for all of them. They’d assured Rachel they had no problem with her taking absolutely any pain relief she needed, she could be high as a kite for all they cared, they didn’t want to watch her suffer through it, but Rachel declined. She wanted to do this and she wanted to do it properly, though Kurt is sure that part of it is to do with the come down. She wants to be as clear headed and in control as she can be. She wants to be present. She’s been working with Hanna throughout her pregnancy on the unique challenges of surrogacy, and she’s got it clearly stated in her birth plan that she doesn’t want to be the first one to hold the baby.

“I am going to give her so many cuddles throughout her life,” she’d said. “But that one needs to be for you.”

She has Jesse at one side of her and Kurt and Blaine on the other, holding her hands and wiping her forehead with a cool cloth and trying to make her as comfortable as they can, but it’s an impossible task. There’s something primal in those last few pushes, but the sound of a baby crying cuts through it all and it’s like all the air goes out of the room.

It’s such an indescribable feeling. Hepburn has been little more than an idea for the last nine months, at least to Kurt and Blaine. They’ve gone to all the appointments and been as involved as they could be and they’ve spoken and sung to Rachel’s bump and felt the kicks and somersaults, but it still was a concept more than a person.

And now, now as Kurt watches their daughter be placed into Blaine’s arms, they’re a family. Simple as that. There’s nothing conceptual about it.

“Thank you,” Kurt says to Rachel, pressing kisses to her face.

“Go meet your daughter,” Rachel says, giving him a little shove.

Kurt straightens up, going to stand by Blaine who is instinctively rocking the tiny, crying bundle. Kurt feels like his heart might burst. He thought his love for Blaine was incomprehensible, but this is something else.

“Hi, Hepburn,” he says softly. “We are so happy you’re here.”

He looks up at Blaine and the two of them can’t stop grinning at each other, goofy and wide and completely uninhibited. Kurt presses their foreheads together, not able to put any of it into words.

Hepburn quiets between them, Blaine rocking her and Kurt gently touching her face, her tiny hand. He feels like all the hairs on his body are standing on end, like everything is charged with static electricity. He is so completely in love with everyone in this room.

When he finally tears himself away to look back at Rachel, she’s watching them with tears down her face but a huge smile on her lips.

“I think they need their Christmas present now,” she says to Jesse.

“I think you need to concentrate on delivering the placenta and recuperating,” Kurt says.

“And you literally just gave us a baby,” Blaine adds.

“No, you need this now,” Jesse says, leaving Rachel’s side to get something out of her bag. He holds the box out to Kurt. “Merry Christmas.”

Kurt can’t imagine what could possibly be so important, but he opens up the box and then he gets it. He hooks his finger through the silk ribbon and pulls out the clear glass bauble. Written on it in gold cursive is _Hepburn’s First Christmas_ along with, of course, a gold star. Kurt doesn’t think he could possibly handle any more love right now.

“It’s perfect,” he says, going over to kiss Rachel on the cheek again.

Rachel nods. “Go bond. I’m going to stay here and do the gross stuff.”

Kurt laughs, feeling so high on undiluted affection that he hardly feels bad about leaving Rachel. She probably wants some time with Jesse right now anyway. He can hear Jesse whispering encouraging things as he pushes her hair back.

In the recovery room, Kurt pulls his shirt over his head and then he gets to hold his daughter for the first time, skin to skin. He looks up at Blaine and they still both have those goofy smiles on their faces. Kurt doesn’t think they’ll fade for weeks.


	25. perfect

25\. perfect

Blaine fastens up the last button on Hepburn’s shirt as she wriggles on the changing table, smoothing the silky material down. He still can’t believe that this little girl is his. _Theirs._

“Okay, now, just try not to spit up on yourself for five minutes,” he says, scooping her up and cradling her to his chest. “And if you could stay awake, that would be amazing, but I know being as tiny as you are is hard work, so no pressure.” He smiles, pressing a kiss against her forehead. “Come on, let’s go see if daddy’s ready.”

He walks through to the living room to see Kurt sat in front of the tree, placing one of the candy canes right next to Hepburn’s special bauble. His face lights up when he sees Blaine and Hepburn.

“Hey, beautiful,” Kurt says as Blaine sits down beside him, gazing at Hepburn.

“Candy cane,” Blaine comments.

“Yeah,” Kurt says, looking up at Blaine, and there’s just as many hearts in his eyes.

Blaine smiles at him, leaning forward to brush their lips together. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Kurt returns. “Now let’s do this. If we’re quick we might actually get one with her eyes open.”

Blaine settles beside him, adjusting Hepburn in his arms so that the monogram on her pajamas can be seen proudly alongside Blaine and Kurt’s matching ones. Kurt snuggles in close, lifting his arm up and leaning his head on Blaine’s shoulder as he takes the photograph. He turns his phone around to look at the screen.

“What do you think?”

Blaine looks at it. Their matching pajamas shimmer in the Christmas lights, the photograph beautifully framed to include Hepburn’s bauble and the candy cane. The smiles on Kurt and Blaine’s faces are so heartfelt and infatuated and Hepburn’s eyes are open, gorgeous and round. She’s probably staring at the Christmas lights, but it looks like she’s gazing up at her daddy’s.

“Perfect,” Blaine says.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Kurt responds. “I need to send this to everyone I’ve ever met.”

Blaine grins. “You’re perfect too.”

Kurt doesn’t need to say anything, the look he gives Blaine says it all. They’ve never been more together than they are right now. The three of them. Family.


End file.
